historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Pripet Marshes Campaign
The Pripet Marshes Campaign occurred in June 1941 during World War II. Heinz Guderian's 2nd Panzer Group was sent to clear the Pripet Marshes of Soviet forces in order to secure the German southern flank during the drive on Minsk, and the campaign was drawn out due to the sheer size of the marshlands and the frequent retreats of the Soviet forces. History Background During Operation Barbarossa, the German Army Group South, commanded by Fedor von Bock, advanced into Belarus, clearing the section of the Pripet Marshes to the south of the Dnepr-Bug Canal and to the west of the Horyn River before conquering the Soviet fortress of Brest-Litovsk. The Brest Offensive had weakened the Soviet forces in the south, sending some Soviet divisions fleeing deeper into the Pripet Marshes. Hoping to corral the majority of the Soviet forces into a large cauldron around Bialystok, Von Bock ordered Heinz Guderian and his 2nd Panzer Group to clear the Soviet units beyond the Pina River in the Pripyat Marshes; the Soviet 28th Rifle Corps maintained a strong garrison at the swamp town of Dluga, which was also located at the junction of several railroads. In order to eliminate all Soviet forces outside of the cauldron, as well as to secure German supply lines in the southern corridon, Von Bock needed Guderian to clear the Pripet Marshes of any remaining Soviet forces. Campaign Initial actions Immediately following the successful conclusion of the Brest Offensive, German panzer divisions advanced unopposed into swampland to the east of their original positions. The XXIV Panzer Corps crossed the Pina River and secured more ground; to the south, the German 1st Cavalry Division entered the town of Yanov Polessky unopposed. The XII Armeekorps made it its objective to capture the town of Pruzhany, the first obstacle in its way through the marshes; the town was defended by the Soviet 30th Tank Division. The German corps, commanded by Walther Schroth, routed the Soviet tank division, which lost just under a quarter of its strength. Following the capture of Pruzhany, the Germans then decided to clear the Pruzhany-Ivatsevichi Railroad of enemy occupation, as the Soviet 205th Motorized Division took up a position halfway along the railroad. In an action that cost them only one tank, the Germans shattered the 205th Motorized Division, clearing the railroad. Luftwaffe planes on the Polish border then bombed the Soviet forces at Ivatsevichi, taking a toll on their demoralized troops and their equipment. The German offensive began to peter out due to the need to rest and resupply, and the Germans halted just short of Dluga to the east and south of Ruzhany in the north. Continued German advance On 26 June, after a period of rest and resupply, the Germans resumed their advance in the Pripet Marshes. Pinsk fell without resistance, as the Soviets continued to withdraw east to save their units for the defense of the cities of Minsk and Mogilev. The Soviets held onto swampland to the north of Malkovichi until the XXIV Panzer Corps assaulted the Soviet 75th Rifle Division and drove them from their positions. The Germans would continue to advance through the marshes without opposition, and their campaign had ended by 10 July, when the German high command proclaimed victory in its Minsk campaign. Category:World War II Category:Battles